What a Fishing Trip Can Do to You
by Twilight Trekky
Summary: Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Hammond, Janet, and Daniel go to Jack's cabin for a little fishing trip. Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and Hammond all try to get Janet and Daniel to go together and start making bets.... big bets. Please be nice! I wrote this when I was about 11!


**What a Fishing Trip Can Do To You**

**By Twilight Trekky**

**Hey, I don't own anything. I just was skimming through my computer the other day when I found this and I thought that I'd might as well post it. Please be nice about it at least!!**

"Hey! Sam, I just talked to Danny boy and he said he would go fishing with us at my cabin," Jack said. He, Teal'c, and Sam were going to his cabin in Minnesota to fish. They had tried for five days to get Daniel and Janet to come along, but they wouldn't budge. Now they at least had Daniel coming, but what did Janet say when Sam had talked to her?

"Well that is great! Janet said she would come along as long as we didn't do any more practical jokes on her," Sam said back.

"What? No more jokes on Lil' Doc? But that was the only reason we asked her," Jack said disappointedly.

Sam looked shocked. "We brought her because we're trying to get her and Daniel together, not to play practical jokes on her. We both know that Janet likes Daniel and Daniel likes Janet, and they won't get together themselves so we have to help. Got it?" Sam shot him a glance that said 'you know what we're supposed to do' and walked down the hall.

XXX

"You do know that the only reason I came was because you guys kept asking me. I really don't want to fish. I actually hate fishing, so don't get your hopes up," Janet was saying as they were unpacking at Jack's cabin.

"I am disappointed in you, Janet. Fishing is pretty much the best sport around. I despise you," Jack said, turning his back to Janet.

"Whatever."

"We all know you will be fishing by the end of the week."

"I bet you 100 dollars that she won't," came a voice at the door. Everyone turned their heads around to see General Hammond at the door.

"General! What are you doing here? We all thought that you were spending your vacation with Tessa and Kayla. What made you change your mind?" Sam asked.

"Well, I heard that Dr. Frasier and Daniel were coming so I thought that I might as well join you. Besides, turned out that Tessa and Kayla were going to New Hampshire for the vacation," he was saying till Jack cut him off, "Why won't Lil' Doc be fishing by the end of the week?"

"Because I know her, and I also know she hates fish just as much as she hates killing people."

"Told ya!" Janet said. Jack just stuck his tongue at her and resumed with his unpacking.

"So, I bet _you_ 100 hundred dollars that she _will_ be fishing by the end of the week," he finally said.

XXX

"Hey Janet! You having fun over there?" Jack asked from where he was sitting on the dock. Janet and Daniel were sitting in lawn chairs on the grass by the pond.

"Great fun, Jack, great fun. Can you believe it, though, NO FISHING! Oh my god what will we do?" Janet said while Daniel was laughing.

"Hey, Sam, look how cute they look together. Look's like we're off to a good start. What do you think, Teal'c?" Jack whispered to Sam and Teal'c while Janet stared at Daniel while he was still laughing his head off.

"Well, yeah, I suppose. I mean, why do you say that?" Sam asked.

"Just look at them! They're sitting together, they're laughing at each other's jokes, no matter how cruel, and they have that look on their faces and their eyes. No matter how much you disagree with it, there's no hiding it. They like each other already. And I win our bet."

"Bet, what bet? I don't remember making any bet," Sam said confused.

"Yeah we did. You said that Janet and Daniel would be together by the end of the week. I said they'd be together in less than three days. You lost the bet, so there."

"That bet, even if we made it, wouldn't have been done. They aren't together yet. They are just staring gooey-eyed at each other, not a kiss or anything like that. Okay? So how much do you want to bet, $50, $100, $200?" Carter asked questioningly.

"I'll go with $150 dollars. That way I'll earn $250 dollars by the end of the week. I could by myself a dog, a new fishing pole, fish for my pond, and . . . . other stuff like that. Man that would be good."

Sam just shook her head and said sarcastically, "Right, just one question; What makes you think you can win _both_ bets? You have a fifty-fifty chance, same with Hammond and me. So I wouldn't get your hopes up, unless you win, which you won't."

Jack just looked at her with a mean glare and went back to his fishing.

XXX

"Hey, Janet, who do you think will win Jack and Hammond's bet?" Daniel asked Janet. They were sitting in the living room on the couch.

Janet studied the question before answering, "It all depends on what I'm feeling by the end of the week. If I feel abnormally happy, then Jack will win, but if I'm feeling down, dreary, depressed, or just plain pissed off, then Hammond will win. Either way is fine with me."

Daniel studied the look on her face after she said that. He wasn't trying to figure out what she felt about the bet with Jack and Hammond, he was getting her face stuck in his memory.

His thoughts were interrupted when Janet said, "Daniel, what are you looking at?"

He instantly shot back to the present. "What? Oh, ah, nothing." He knew that didn't work because Janet looked at him with that look that said 'I know you're hiding something from me', but she didn't press on.

Above them, Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and Hammond were all listening in through one of the heat vents. Jack was hoping they were going to kiss, since this was his last day on the bet. Teal'c said that if, and only if, Janet and Daniel did not get together by the end of the week, both Sam and Jack owed him $150 bucks. But if they did get together, he wouldn't have to owe either of them any money. Teal'c knew that they would get together, but he just wanted to have some fun.

Meanwhile, Daniel was telling Janet about how he tried out for football in Junior High. He made the team, but he was just the benchwarmer. By the time he finished his story, Janet was laughing, but she wasn't the only one.

Upstairs, Jack was rolling on the floor laughing, Hammond was chuckling in the corner, Sam was trying to calm Jack down, but kept failing due to her laughter, and Teal'c was kind of just standing there.

Once Jack got him self straight, he said, "I can't believe . . . he actually made the team. He never struck me as the person who would make the team. But if he told me that in person, then I would most likely believe it, especially if he said he was the benchwarmer. Sadly, though, he 'didn't tell us' about that. We just heard him telling his little girlfriend about."

Below them, Janet was still laughing and Daniel was trying to calm her down, but it wasn't working, she just kept on laughing until Daniel finally calmed her down by pinning her arms down onto the couch. It worked, until he started tickling her stomach, making her laugh even harder than before.

Jack was looking all happy until Sam said, "Don't get your hopes up, they haven't kissed or asked each other out on a date or anything else that means they are 'together' so you still haven't won the bet."

"Well, I am confident that I will win, even if it is my last few minutes," Jack said, looking at his watch to see it said 23:30, then turned his head back to view the two lovebirds; Janet was hitting Daniel as he tried to tickle her once more.

"Daniel, stop it!" Janet was saying between laughs.

He got off her and said, "Okay, I'm going to get some popcorn. I'll be right back." He then headed out of the room.

When he came back, she was sitting up on the couch with her feet next to her. He walked over, sat down, and set the bowl on her lap. "Popcorn?" He asked. Janet giggled, took some popcorn from the bowl and chucked it at him. He put his hands up to shield himself from the flying popcorn while Janet was laughing.

"That wasn't very nice!" He finally said when Janet stopped laughing.

"I don't care, it was funny," she said back to him. He threw a piece at her. She started laughing even more.

"Oh, ha-ha. Will you guys just kiss already?! I only have ten more minutes, and the time is just a ticking away, and you guys are just throwing popcorn at each other. Just kiss!" Jack was muttering through the vent.

Sam was politely laughing to herself when she said, "I'm gonna win and you know it!"

Jack turned to look at her when the clock struck twelve. Sam said, "Oops, looks like you lose and it also looks like you owe me $150 dollars."

"Actually, I don't owe you anything. They still haven't gotten together. It all depends on what happens at the end of the week. I just happen to be disqualified, that's all," Jack said.

Janet and Daniel were being awfully quiet below them, so they went over to the vent to see what was going on. Teal'c put his finger over his mouth to tell them to be quiet. They looked down to see Daniel put his hand on Janet's cheek to position her head just right, then leaned over and kissed her. They stood still for a moment, then he leaned back. Janet didn't say anything, but just sat where she was, stunned by what just happened.

Jack was swearing under his breath. Sam was smiling with her hand held out for Jack to put his money in. He mouthed to her, 'At the end of the week' and she said 'you better.'

Since Janet was just sitting there, Daniel thought he shouldn't have done what he did. He was about to say 'I'm sorry' when Janet leaned forward and kissed him. He took her head in his hands and kissed her back. _Yes! _he thought.

XXX

"See, now you like fishing. I told you that it was the best sport ever," Jack was saying to Janet.

"You're just happy because you won your bet with Hammond!" Janet screamed back at him.

"Well, that is part of the reason of why I'm happy, but you should know the big reason why I'm happy. Besides, I can't keep any of the money from Hammond's bet."

"Jack! That was supposed to be a secret, you brainless, good for nothing moron," Sam was saying.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Daniel, who was sitting near Janet asked.

Sam sighed, "After Hammond and Jack made their bet, we were spying on you guys and Jack said that I made a bet with him. So we made an actual bet and it was that if you guys got together, or at least kissed each other, by the end of three days after we made the bet, then Jack would win the bet. But if you got together by the end of the week but after the three days, then I would win. Teal'c joined in on the bet and if you didn't get together by the end of the week, then both Jack and I owed him $150.

Janet looked confused. "Wait, hold up, you were _spying_ on us? God, you guys must have lost your mind."

Jack grinned. "Yeah, we were. But then I lost my bet no thanks to you." He looked solemn when he said that last part. "Oh, Daniel, you so owe me all my money I lost on my bet. I will kill you, or your little girlfriend. So cough up the money. And just to remind you, I have guns at this cabin."

Before Daniel could answer, Janet said very sternly, "Big needles, Jack, big needles. I will remind you that my biggest needle is over a foot long. I've been saving for a day like today, to, you know, shove it up your ass." That last comment made everyone laugh, even Jack.

"Nice one, Lil' Doc, but I still want my money . . ." Jack paused as Janet went into the cabin. When she came back, she was hiding something. She walked over to Jack and pulled out her foot long needle.

"Never, underestimate a doctor on a fishing trip. Especially if you are in the middle of nowhere and when the closest town is over five miles away."

Jack was shaking. He stood up and ran to shelter behind Sam. She said, "No way! There is no way I'm protecting a coward, or a brainless, good for nothing moron." She walked over to where Hammond and Teal'c were sitting.

Jack just said, "I really, _really_, hate you right now. Don't expect anything nice from me for the rest of the day and all night!"

"Oooh! I'm so scared, what ever will I do?" Sam said sarcastically. Janet leaned over to her ear and whispered something. Sam smiled and laughed.

"Hey, Jack! If you won't treat me nice tonight, then I won't treat you nice for the rest of the month."

"I don't know, Jack. You might not want to go there, if you know what I mean," Daniel said to Jack.

"Did I say I wasn't going to treat you nice? I meant I wasn't going to treat, uh, Danny boy really nice. He's been really pathetic and mean. I don't really appreciate it. OK? Can we be friends again?"

Sam walked over and sat on his lap. "I'll tell you tonight, honey." She kissed him on the cheeks and walked over to where her chair was.

Jack looked up to the sky like he was praying. "Thank-you, thank-you," he was saying.

XXX

"Shhhh! Janet and Daniel's room is right next door, they're going to hear us," Sam said. "Unless you want them to, but I wouldn't advise that. Janet gets really cranky if she's woken up in the middle of her nap. Want to spy on them again?"

**A/N: Did you like it? I wrote this when I was… in seventh grade or so, so it isn't my best work.**


End file.
